Predators: Most Dangerous Game
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: When a group of the multiverse's most dangerous beings find themselves on the gaming preserve of the galaxy's most dangerous hunters, they must hesitantly band together in an attempt to get back home. Can they survive, or will the Predators claim them as trophies?
1. Prologue

Predators: Most Dangerous Game

Prologue

* * *

Serberus would have never imagined this would be how he'd die. Fleeing in terror from a pursuer he could not even see.

For hours now, the Septarian criminal had been trying to evade his sudden attacker's onslaught against him on the planet of Quintessa, where he, at first, assumed the native Sharkticons would be his biggest concern. Worst case scenario, he'd get caught and be sent before a Quintesson judge to be put on trial to determine his guilt or innocence. Not that it would matter seeing as though the Quintessons had a habit of executing their defendants regardless, but given his strength and regeneration powers, Serberus assumed that this new home he picked out would not give him much trouble.

Then, the snarling began.

An eerie, clicking, animalistic snarl caught Serberus' attention instantly. He swiftly turned around, expecting a group of Sharkticons behind him, but was shocked to find nothing but the rocky-yet-metallic landscape of Quintessa. Perplexed, he proceeded on his way as if nothing happened, assuming that he was hearing things.

But then, the snarling continued.

Now more irritated than confused, he lashed his arm out in an attempt to strike his stalker, only to swat nothing but the air around him. He then let out a snarl of his own, a much more agressive one, in an attempt to ward off anyone who may be following him.

This would prove to be a futile gesture when he felt a swift pain in his right arm, then a sudden loss of feeling from it...before he turned to see it fall to the ground, severed from his shoulder.

Serberus' reptilian eyes widened in a mixture of emotions. Shock, pain, but most surprising of all...fear. Of course, not from the thought of losing his arm since it had already started growing back, even if it did hurt like hell regardless. No. From being caught blindsighted by an invisible attacker.

Once again, the Septarian swung his left arm in an attempt to strike the one who did this, but to no avail, as the snarling continued on. Once he heard it, he turned to the source of it and saw what appeared to be two lenses flashing a bright white for half of a second. Roaring defiantly, Serberus charged towards where he saw the lenses and lunged forward in an effort to tackle this invisible force, only to land on the ground harshly, having struck nothing, all while that same clicking noise practically mocked him.

It seemed there was no other option. As much as it hated Serberus to admit this to himself, especially as a former member of Toffee's army, he needed to run. And run he did, despirately trying to find cover as, all of a sudden, blue bolts of energy started flying towards him, exploding as they hit the ground once the monster evaded them.

It was quite ironic, actually. He had come to this world in an attempt to save his life. Back in Mewni, he had tried to avenge Toffee's defeat by attempting to assassinate the one responsible, Queen Moon Butterfly. Alas, he was caught, tried and found guilty all in the same day. However, knowing he was either going to be sent to a guillotine or crystalized by Rhombulus for all of eternity, he escaped confinment, stole a pair of dimensional scissors and fleed to Quintessa. But, instead of finding a new life here, he may have inadvertently signed his own death warrant.

So, in one last attempt to save his life, once the snarling had ceased, he grabbed his dimensional scissors, knowing he had to find a new world to call home. But, right before he could open a portal, two long, curved blades shot out of his chest, causing him to drop the tool only after making a small cut in the fabric of reality. Serberus let out a gasp in pain as he was then lifted upward, the blades being his only support. Then, something reached inside the inscision and grabbed his spine.

It was then that the Septarian knew that this was the end, and rather dying honorably on the battlefield, he was going to die a coward.

That was the last thing on his mind before the invisible force pulled both his spine and skull out of his body, Serberus' bloodied husk falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Thanks to his brain no longer being able to operate, there was no regeneration to save him now. Once the spine had finally stopped quivering, the cloaking field surrounding the invisible force faded, revealing a tall, masked alien with dreadlocks, a shoulder cannon on its left shoulder pad and the blades now coming from a gauntlet on its right arm.

As the alien held its trophy in its left hand by the spine, its attention turned to the tear in reality Serberus had made, then to the scissors on the ground. Letting out a curious snarl, it bent down and picked them up with its free hand before spreading the blades and slipping one through the cut. The creature then pulled the tool downward, causing the tear to be sliced even further.

Surprised, the creature jolted backwards slightly. What kind of tool was this? Where did the creature it was hunting come from? What did this sudden portal lead to? These were the thoughts that plagued the alien's mind before it sliced downward even further, causing the portal to widen. Whatever this tool it had found was, it knew that its brethren needed to know about it.

For once they learn how to use them, the Predators' hunt will have been expanded even further.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Predator is owned by Fox, Star vs the Forces of Evil is owned by Disney and Transformers is owned by Hasbro.**


	2. Strangers in a Strange Land

**NOTE: Credit for this chapter goes to my friend and collaborator on many of my stories.**

* * *

Predators: Most Dangerous Game

Chapter 1: Strangers in a Strange Land

* * *

Falling.

That's what Boba Fett found himself waking up to. Before he awoke to his current situation, he was chasing after Hondo Ohnaka after Jabba the Hutt had ordered hit on the pirate who had stolen a hefty sum of credits from him. The bounty hunter had managed to track Hondo down to Jakku, but before he could put a blaster bolt through the Weequay's skull, a blinding flash of light enveloped him. The next thing he knew, he was falling through the sky. Boba didn't know if he had been thrown out of starship or if he had been somehow drugged and this was all a hallucination but judging by the feeling of the rushing wind he felt all around him, he was thinking that this was more of the former than the later.

Acting quickly, he attempted he activate his jetpack. Unfortunately, yet predictably, his fuel for his pack had been drained out. A normal man would've started panicking at this point, but Fett's training kept him from doing that, knowing that should he panic for even a second, it could cost him his life. It was then that he noticed something strapped to his chest. It was a strange, pentagon shaped device that glowed a dull shade of red. Assuming that it was some sort of parachute, Boba began to hit the device in an attempt to active it and save his life, but it did it nothing in response.

Boba then glanced downward and noticed that he was about hit the ground of whatever planet he was falling towards in the next few seconds. If his parachute didn't open, then his best chance of surviving the fall was aiming for the tree line and try to grab onto a strong branch, all the while hope that his armor could take the force of the impact in the process. Suddenly, the device that was attached to Boba flashed bright red before opening the parachute.

The bounty hunter may have been saved from a hard landing, but his chute opened in only an enough time to give him a less painful descent to the ground. As he sailed down to the ground, he was sent falling past some trees whose branches shredded his chute and caused him to plummet ten to twelve feet face first down to the ground. Thankfully, his Mandalorain armor shielded him from any injuries.

After getting back on his feet, Fett looked around at his new surroundings. All around him was a lush jungle planet, but the trouble was that Boba couldn't figure out which planet he had been marooned on. It looked nothing like the jungles of Felucia or Yavin-4, and it was too humid this time in the season to be Dromund Kaas or the forest moon of Endor. Boba did a quick inventory check to see what he still had on him, thinking that he had been stripped of his weapons before being left to die on this strange world. But to his surprise, he found that everything was still accounted for. He even double checked everything just to be sure he wasn't crazy. None of this made sense to him. Why would someone capture him and dump him off on some unknown world but let him keep the proper tools he needed to defend himself?

'Someone stupid,' Boba thought to himself. 'And soon to be very dead when I find them.'

Just then, another parachute fell to the ground only a few feet away from where the bounty hunter was currently standing. Once on the ground, the person the parachute was carrying threw it aside to reveal himself to Boba. It was a man, roughly around the same age as the Mandalorian, but he was attire was unlike anything Boba had seen in the galaxy. The man was dressed in what looked like a grey jacket with a black shirt, tan jeans and black shoes. Upon seeing Fett, the stranger immediately took a fighting stance, making Boba instinctively raise his EE-3 carbine in self-defense.

"You really don't want to do that," he warned the man. "Especially without a gun."

"Who needs a gun when you have a Dino Morpher?" the stranger taunted before looking at his wrist. "Wait..."

The man looked at his wrist in confusion, as if he had he had misplaced something, making Boba tilt his head in perplexment at the sight before him. He then looked back at Boba with anger in his eyes.

"Alright creep, I don't know what kind of game Mesogog is playing, dumping me in this jungle, but you're going to hand over my Morpher before I take it back!" the man declared as he retook his battle stance.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but I'm guessing you came in the same way I did, right?" the bounty hunter surmised. "And just so you know, I only kill people when I'm paid to or when they piss me off. Wanna know which side your leaning toward?"

The man glanced over to see the remains of Boba's parachute hanging in the tree behind him, however he remained in his stance. The bounty hunter saw that the only way he was going to get this man to calm down was for him to stand down first. So, with that in mind, Boba lowered his gun as a sign of peace. After several moments, the man lowered his guard.

"Okay...so who are you?" the stranger asked.

"Boba Fett," the bounty hunter replied. "You?"

"I'm Tommy. Tommy Oliver," the man introduced before holding his hand out for a handshake.

Boba only looked at the outstretched hand and then back to him, giving Tommy the indication that he did not want to get too acquainted with him.

"Tommy, huh? That's an odd name," Fett mused. "What planet are you from?"

"Earth," Tommy answered before asking "Wait, this isn't Earth?"

"You tell me, I've never heard of that that system before," Boba informed him.

Tommy looked around the area with confusion in his eyes, all the while Boba carefully examined him from under his helmet. Tommy didn't appear to be hailed from some human centric planet such as Corellia or Alderaan, nor had he never heard of this strange planet called Earth, and considering that Boba's job took him to the farthest parts of the galaxy, it took him aback. It was then that Fett decided to ask a question that he wanted to ask from the start of the conversation.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he inquired.

"I was fighting Mesogog's newest monster with my team when all of a sudden there was this bright light," Tommy explained. "Next thing I know, I was falling. What about you?"

"Same," Fett simply replied. "You got any ideas as to-"

"Get down!" Tommy exclaimed as he tackled Boba to the ground.

Just as Tommy had thrown the both of the them to the ground, a flurry of purple laser blasts flew over their heads. Boba pushed his savior off his person before firing back in the general direction from where the unknown attacker had fired from, forcing whoever it was to fall back and allow Tommy and Boba to seek cover behind a nearby log.

"Single shooter," the bounty hunter said.

"How can you be sure?" Tommy asked.

"Trust me, I know", Boba affirmed. "I'm going to need you to draw his fire."

"You got it," his forced partner compiled.

Boba was slightly taken aback by the stranger's compliance. Normally when the Mandalorian ordered a partner to do something like that they would either try to weasel their way out of it or whine and complain about the whole thing and force Fett to do all the work. However, the same could not be said for Tommy, who immediately leapt out from behind the log and began to run out in the open in a serpentine pattern, confusing the hidden shooter as they fired furiously at the unarmed man. With the shooter occupied, Boba carefully snuck out from behind the log and stayed low to the underbrush as he snuck around until he found the unknown assailant.

If Boba had thought Tommy was strange, this creature confused him even farther. At first glance, the bounty hunter assumed that it was a Gran, that was until he noticed the other features the creature had. For starters, there was the matter of the purple mohawk atop the creature's head, not to mention the added purple vizor and nose ring. The pig-human also had on a red vest and blue pants with red shoes on. It also appeared as though the pig-creature had some sort of bio-mechanical attachments grafted to his skin, thus allowing him to fire the lasers and who knows what else. Boba also crept up behind the pig-man before shoving the barrel of his carbine at the back of his head.

"Stop," Boba commanded firmly.

As ordered, the pig-man instantly stopped his assault before raising his hands as a sign of surrender. Seeing that the danger was gone for the moment, Tommy went over to where Boba was as he shoved the man-pig out from his hiding spot.

"Talk before I kill you," Fett told the pig.

"Easy brother, I don't want no trouble," the man-pig began. "It was self-defense, I swear!"

"What are you?" Tommy asked.

"What? I ain't no 'what', pretty boy!" the pig-man snapped. "The name's Bebop, and I am a lean, mean, mutant machine, baby!"

"And I'm guessing that you ended up here the same way we did," Boba gathered as he lowered his weapon.

"You mean being hit with a bright light then waking up in the middle of a damn free fall?" Bebop retorted. "Me and my homie, Rocksteady got separated during the fall. I've been walking around this jungle for hours looking for him ever since. Speaking of which: you guys got any idea where the hell we are?"

"No idea," Boba answered before pointing out at something. "But maybe she knows"

Bebop and Tommy turned their attention to where the bounty hunter was pointing toward and saw a young girl no older than fifteen looking back at them with an axe clutched tightly in her hands stepping out from beneath a bush she was hiding in. The girl had long red hair and had a white and blue cap on with an image of a pine tree on it. She wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans with heavy brown boots that were caked in mud and dirt, a clear indication that she had been covering a lot of ground since landing here.

"So, any ideas?" Fett asked.

"Not one," the girl replied with a shrug. "To be fair, I'm no expert in jungle terrain."

None of this was adding up for Boba. These other people all seemed out of place for this world and the appearance of this young girl only deepened the mystery for him.

"I saw some more parachutes falling back that way," the redhead continued, pointing her thumb behind her. "I was going to see if I could get some help."

"Help for what?" Tommy questioned curiously.

"To get the idiot in the black pajamas out of that tree," the teen answered.

Curious as to what the teen meant by that, the trio of strangers followed the redhead to where she had left this so-called idiot. However, unaware to any of them, an unseen creature moved through the tree line as it continued to stalk their every move.

* * *

"Help!" Randy called out for the sixth time now from the tree he was stuck in. "Somebody help me!"

It wasn't like Randy to call for help considering that he was a superhero and all, but due to the fact that he was tangled up in a mess of vines and chords from his parachute and unable to reach for his weapons at the moment, assistance would be greatly appreciated. The girl who came across him swore she'd be back with help, but that was almost an hour ago and the hero of Norrisville was starting to doubt if she'd ever return. None of this made any sense to the Ninja. One moment he was fighting a giant robot tarantula that had been sent by Mcfist, then the next thing he knew he was falling down into some strange jungle. Was this all apart of some game Mcfist was playing? If that was the case, then why was some random girl out here in the middle of nowhere?

It was then that he heard the sound of a several footsteps on the ground below him. He looked down and saw that not only had the redhaired girl returned, but she also returned with help as she promised, although it wasn't quite exactly the rescue party the Ninja expected. The trio the ginger had found consisted of a man who looked like a high school teacher, a guy in heavy armor and what could only be described as a pig man. While Randy was confused at the sight before him, he wasn't exactly in the position to be picky about who was coming to save him at the moment.

"Oh, thank god you came back!" he said to the girl. "Get me the juice down!"

The ginger only shook her head in embarrassment at the hero's expense. The moment she saw him stuck up in that tree, the lumberjack's daughter knew exactly who he was, and despite hearing the heroic tales of the legendary Ninja of Norrisville, she wasn't impressed by what she was seeing. Still, the redhead could use all the help she could get out here...wherever exactly 'here' was.

"Hang on, we're still trying to figure that out," the redhead, whose name was Wendy, called back up to him.

"I say we leave him," Fett spoke up. "We can't stand out in the open like this trying to get this dumbass out of a tree."

"We can't just leave him to die!" Tommy argued sharply.

"You can't," the bounty hunter corrected as he turned around and began to walk away. "But I can"

"Wait, where are you going?" Wendy demanded. "we have to stick together!"

"Then you'd better follow me," Boba told the group bluntly.

"Uh, I don't know about y'all, but I'm following this dude," Bebop mentioned before beginning to follow Fett.

Suddenly, a blue streak of fire shot over the groups heads as it sliced the branch the Ninja was tangled up in, thus causing both it and him to plummet to the ground. Despite colliding face first with the ground below, Randy instantly recoiled, jumped back to his feet and struck a dramatic heroic pose in order to cover for his bruises. However, everyone's attention was turned toward to where the streak of fire came from and watched a figure step out of the shadows of the jungle.

It was a young girl, no older than Wendy or Randy, of Asian descent and dressed in what looked like royal grab, though from what country no one could say for sure. As the girl approached the group, everyone instinctively readied themselves for a fight with the stranger.

"Oh, come now, there's no need for that," the girl deadpanned. "I'm obviously trapped on in this jungle like the rest of you. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, you'd all be dead by now."

"Credit for every time I've heard that before," Boba muttered under his breath.

"And just who the hell are you, princess?" Wendy questioned sharply.

"That's Princess Azula to you, peasant!" the fellow teen harshly corrected. "And I've been wandering this wretched place for hours after I landed her. I assume that's how the rest of you came here as well, correct?"

"Yeah," Bebop confirmed, "You see anyone else?"

"As a matter of fact " Azula was about to answer.

Suddenly the sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the jungle. And judging by how loud the gunshots were, the group could tell that whoever it was shooting off their weapons was quite close.

"Ah, that would be her now," the princess finished causally. "Shall we go and say 'hello?'"

* * *

To say Revy was pissed off today was like saying water is wet, but today she was a special kind of pissed off.

At first, the gunslinger assumed that she was only feeling the effects of the acid she dropped with Benny. She normally didn't do drugs, but it was a slow day for the Lagoon Company and Revy was bored out of her skull. However, the pirate quickly sobered up when she hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Confused, irritated and still coming down from an acid trip, there was only one thought that was going through Revy's head right now: kill something. Now!

Fortunately for her, and unfortunately for the poor bastard who decided to approach her, she was granted her wish in the form of a strange woman with a bird nose wearing a tutu coming up to her to see if she was okay. The pirate let out a rage-filled cry as she suddenly began to fire blindly at the pale woman, who evaded her wild gunfire as if she was preforming a ballet dance. This of course only angered the stoned-out pirate and made her continue to keep shooting.

"Hold the fuck still, you fucking fairy!" she exclaimed furiously as she kept shooting at her target.

"I'll do no such thing, you brute!" her adversary called back as she continued dance/dodge the attack.

It was then that the ballerina Revy was shooting at did something that almost made her question her sanity. The pearl on the woman's forehead, which the gunslinger assumed was some sort of body modulation of some kind, started glowing and the woman pulled out what looked like some kind of spear. Before the pirate could wonder if weather or not she was still tripping balls, the ballerina came at her at an incredible speed. Acting quickly, Revy used her custom designed guns, her cutlasses, to block the spear from coming down on her head. She then kicked the bird-nosed woman in the gut to make her stumble back before headbutting her directly in the jaw to knock her down to the ground.

However, before she could put a bullet in the other woman's head, the ballerina swept her legs out from under her and caused the gunslinger to fall back on her back. The bird-nosed woman was just about to impale her magic spear through Revy's chest when she reached up and pointed her gun directly at the other woman's skull. The two remained deadlocked in that position with neither willing to stand down.

"Well, don't let us stop your fun," a voice suddenly commented.

The two women turned to see a group of the strangest assortment of individuals looking back at them curiously.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Revy asked bluntly. "The fellowship of the faggots?"

"Just some guys looking for some payback," Bebop answered. "You wanna roll with us?"

The two women remained silent for a few seconds as they mulled over the offer. Once their minds were made up, the pale woman backed off to allow the pirate to stand back up, but not before roughly grabbing her arm tightly.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you," she warned her.

"Ah, go eat a bowl of dicks," Revy brushed off, making her now former opponent let out a series of offended noises.

"You two see anyone else?" Boba questioned.

"Well before I came across this barbarian, I snuck past two monsters fighting one another," the bird-nosed woman answered. "My name is Pearl, by the way."

"I'm Revy," the pirate introduced before asking. "So what is this, safety in numbers?"

"Something like that," Tommy replied.

"Then maybe you should ask the three ninjas in trees to join up," Revy suggested, pointing up as she did.

With the exception of Boba, the group looked up and saw a trio of what appeared to be three very different looking ninjas. Two of the three strangers were teenage girls while the third was man in his mid-thirties who almost had the appearance of an ape looking back down at them with narrowed, suspicious gazes. The two girls were equally strange as well. While one was dressed in a traditional garb of a ninja, abeit garb that was cast in a dark shade of purple, the other appeared to be dressed in a red outfit with a white underclothing and boots with red highlights in her dark hair. The trio jumped down in front of the group and landed in front of the ever-growing group of strangers.

"I knew you guys were trailing us since we found your partner," the bounty hunter said, motioning to Randy while doing so. "Now, who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am-" the ape man attempted to greet.

"Monkey Fist!" the Ninja suddenly said as he pointed at the monkey man. "Your honk'in Monkey Fist! Your one of Kim Possible's greatest enemies!"

While most of the members of the group didn't understand what the Ninja had meant by that, others like Tommy, Bebop and Wendy knew exactly who this was, while Revy and Pearl didn't seem to care. Monkey Fist was a villain who had genetically altered himself to appear more ape-like. He was a master of monkey style kung-fu and was one of Kim Possible's greatest foes.

"I see my reputation proceeds me," Monkey Fist said.

"And who are those two supposed to be, your henchmen?" Revy surmised as she gestured to the two girls. "Or maybe you just like banging little girls."

"We're not his henchmen, you sick bitch!" one of the girls denied. "I'm Rose and this is Sashi, we've been traveling with Monkey Fist ever since we landed here. It was out of necessity, not because we liked it."

"Do you guys have any idea why were?" the other girl, named Sashi, inquired.

"No, but we're going to find out" Boba told her before looking back at Pearl. "Now then, about those monsters you saw..."

* * *

Unlike the others who had arrived here, Repton had no thoughts of wondering as to who or what had whisked him away to this planet, mostly because he was too focused on trying to kill the rhino man who had attacked him to care right now. At first, Repton thought that his opponent was a Wallop, but upon trading a few blows with him, it was clear that this creature was unlike anything he had seen on Atmos.

"Mess with the rhino and you get the horn!" the rhino declared in a thick Russian accent as he cracked the raptor across the jaw.

"Mess with a raptor and you get the claws!" the former king snarled back as he lunged again at his adversary.

With every ounce of his strength, Repton tackled the rhino man to the ground and began to furiously punch him in the face. He had quite a lot of pent-up rage after being betrayed by Cyclonis and being defeated by that Merbian Storm Hawk, Stork. So, this was a perfect way to unleash his fury the best way he knew how to. However, due to being so wrapped up in pummeling his downed opponent, he failed to notice another figure racing up to him until it was too late. Before he could react, a large pig man had knocked him off the man-rhino. Before Repton could turn his fury on the newcomer, he found himself in front of a group of strange warriors both young and old.

"You good, homie?" Bebop asked as he helped his friend up.

"Da, comrade," Rocksteady assured. "Is nothing I can't walk off"

"What is all this madness?" Repton hissed.

"We don't know, but we're gonna find out," Boba replied. "Wanna join us?"

"...fine" the raptor replied. "Just stay out of my way when we find the ones who did this to me."

"Fair enough," the bounty hunter replied, "Have you seen anyone else?"

"You mean, people like us?" came a surprise voice.

Everyone collectively turned to where the source of the voice had come from and found a pair of oddly dressed newcomers. The first was large, muscular man wearing a hooded brown costume with body armor while the other was small woman dressed in white, pink and black attire that one could almost mistake for being from the 1800's. Both her eyes and hair were one side brown and the other side pink and she was holding and umbrella in her hands, though the group had a sense that the woman used that for more than just keeping the rain off her. Upon getting a good look at the man, Wendy instantly recognized him.

"I know you," she began. "You're Zartan!"

"Wait, as in the dude who works for Cobra, that Zartan?" the Ninja inquired.

"The very one," the mercenary confirmed casually. "But you have nothing to worry from me. At least, not at the moment."

"Uh-huh, and who's your friend?" Revy questioned.

"I can't say," Zartan answered. "She's mute."

The woman in white then began to make several gestures with her hands to the others, all of which went right over the heads of the group. That is, with the exception of one.

"She says her name is Neopolitan, but we can call her Neo," Rose said, making the others look at her in surprise. "What? I took sign langue for a semester in high school."

"So, why were you hiding this whole time?" Sashi asked.

"Why, to watch the show of course," the Cobra agent answered. "Neo and I had wager on which of these monsters would kill the other first."

Repton and Rocksteady both snarled at that but stood down. They had more important matters to attend to.

"Have either of you seen anyone else?" Tommy questioned.

"Only you," Zartan told them. "But we did pass by something rather interesting you may want to see for yourself."

"Take us to it," Boba ordered.

"Wait..." Repton suddenly spoke up.

The group look at Repton as he stood still for several moments. Suddenly, like a crocodile catching its prey from the water, the raptor struck like lightning and caught some sort of invisible figure by the throat. Knowing that it had been found out, the creature revealed itself to the others, holding its hands up as a sign of surrender. The creature was reptilian like Repton, but it was female and was more brightly colored than he was with an added head-tail. She also wore a black combat suit.

"I caught your scent the moment you came down from the trees," the fallen king elaborated. "My guess is that you've been following this group from the start. Why?"

"Because I didn't know if I could trust you guys," the alien admitted. "But it looks like I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"Who are you?" the raptor .

"I'm Ezor," the lizard woman announced as Repton released his hold on her. "And I'm looking for whoever threw me out of a ship."

"Then you've come to the right place," Azula said before looking back at Zartan. "Take us to whatever it is you found."

With a nod of compliance, Zartan gestured for the group to follow him. However, as they began to depart, Repton stopped once more as his nostrils caught a faint scent on the wind. The others he had met all had odd scents to them, but this one was vastly different. This scent smelt like that of something bigger, with a faint trace of blood on it. Following the scent, the raptor looked upward toward the trees and began to carefully scan the area above him. It was then that he caught sight of what looked like the outline of a man for a brief second. Repton let out a low hiss as he tried to focus on the outline to see if weather or not his eyes were not deceiving him.

"Hey," Wendy said as she looked back at him. "You see something?"

Repton glanced back at her before returning to look back at the outline. But once he did, it was gone. The fallen king shook his head and let out a growl, no doubt what he saw was a trick of the light and nothing more...right?

"It's nothing," he muttered as he began to walk after the group. "Nothing at all."

Wendy shrugged at the remark before rejoining the rest of the group. However, unbeknownst to the group of strangers, they were in fact being watched, but not by another castaway. By one of the very beings that had brought them here.

" _You see-ee s-something?_ " a slightly distorted recording said from inside the figure's mask.

" _I-it's-it's nothing. No-nothing-ing- at all-all._ "

Seeing that their game had gotten together, the figure pulled out his wrist panel to make contact with the rest of the hunting party.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Predator is owned by Fox, Star Wars is owned by Disney and Lucasfilm, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, American Dragon: Jake Long, Gravity Falls Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero and Kim Possible are owned by Disney, Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Avatar: The Last Airbender are owned by Nickelodeon, G.I. Joe is owned by Hasbro, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Voltron: Legendary Defender is owned by DreamWorks, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps, Power Rangers: Dino Thunder is owned by Saban and Black Lagoon is owned by Funimation.**


End file.
